


Deliberation

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark makes a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliberation

## Deliberation

by Lillian

<http://www.geocities.com/lilliluthor/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Smalliville and its characters are owned and copywrited by DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Tollin/Robbins and Millar/Gough Ink Author's Note: Special thanks to Raven and Morpheus for the Beta. They also Beta'd Family Tree. 

* * *

Clark loved Lex from the day he fished him out of the water and gave him the kiss of life. But he lusted after Lionel. 'It all started with that damn ring' he thought as he lay in his loft staring at a picture of the elder Luthor. 

Clark remembered waiting at the castle for Lex to return and whisk him away to Metropolis. He had thought all his dreams and fantasies were about to come true. Then Lionel came in searching for Lex. Clark smiled fondly remembering taking Lionel's cane and his glasses from him. There was something else he wanted to take but Lex's inept security staff had let that gun totting fool in and interrupted his plans for going to the top. Since that time he couldn't stop thinking of Mr. Luthor. His father told him once things had returned to normal that some of the feelings he'd expressed were part of what he really felt. He knew without a doubt that these feelings for Lionel were one of them. 

Clark sighed resting the newspaper clipping of Lionel on his chest and stretching out on the ratty sofa trying to resist the urge to touch himself. "I want you", he whispered, picking up the paper once again and staring at the object of his desire. 

He let his mind drift over a myriad of incidences where he was in close proximity to Lionel. He remembered the day his mom and Lionel were held hostage. His father would be ashamed to learn that when the news broke Clark's first instinct was to run and save Lionel. Since the first incident with the ring he had an inexplicable drive to become part of Lionel's life. He relished the idea that Lionel had a file on him. He loved the thought of being on his radar. In fact it was the reason he continued to be careless with his abilities. Big daddy Lionel was watching. He hoped he liked what he saw. 

Clark let the clipping drift to the dusty wood floor and slipped his left hand under his shirt to toy with his right nipple. He rolled it between his fingers until it got hard. He closed his eyes and remembered how Lionel had called him a resourceful young man. There was something in the intonation of those words that sent fire to Clark's groin every time he thought of it. 

"Mmm", Clark moaned as he gave up on pretending and slowly undid the zipper of his jeans. Stretching on leg over the back of the couch and the other on the floor he massaged himself through the thick denim trying to prolong the inevitable. 

The day Lex came to the farm after being kicked out by his father would have been a wet dream come true if only visions of Lionel would've stopped dancing around in his head. Had it happened a year ago Clark knew he would have taken a roll in the hay with Lex literally. Even though he knew the man was manipulating his sons, it didn't stop him from wanting him. He showed up at the mansion under the pretense of confronting Lionel and found him stretched out on the sofa. Clark nearly came in his jeans at the sight. But Lionel sat up and offered him some bullshit story about being just about to call him. That didn't matter. They were alone together in the castle and Clark had been feeling pretty bold until that stupid phone call and Lionel dismissed him. And sure he followed him to Metropolis and watched with fascination as the most dysfunctional family he knew played their little games. But all Clark could think of was what it would be like to tie Lionel to that chair and reveal all his secrets to him. 

Stretching his thighs apart further Clark reached in and stroked his cock through his boxers. "Damn", he muttered. He was on the verge of climaxing. "Not yet", he chided himself. He gave his balls a firm squeeze. Satisfied he could continue his little fantasy he rubbed his left hand up and down his chest as he continued to tease his cock. 'I've saved him from Byron and Kyla. In fact I've probably saved him more times than Lex.' A smile of satisfaction crept across his face. "You owe me old man." He lifted his hips and slid his jeans and underwear below his waist letting them bunch around his knees. Although his legs were now constricted now it didn't matter. His dick was free and he was ready for release. He shut his eyes and worked his shaft harder pumping it in and out of his fist. His hips undulated at the sensation. 

His last coherent thoughts were of he and Lionel in the cave and the feel of Lionel's warm breath on his neck and in his ear. The words he spoke to him didn't frighten him. He cums hard. His whole body goes rigid. He arches his body up and lets out a cry. A few aftershocks and it's over. He's made his decision. Lex is married. His father and mother hate him. Lana is not enough. He reaches under the sofa and grabs a wipe out of the container. Tucking himself back in he runs down the loft steps and jumps on his father's bike. Lana shows up begging him to stay. There is nothing here for him anymore. Asking her to come is a formality. He knew she wouldn't. Jump starting his father's motorcycle he heads in the direction of Chandler's field and toward his future. "Clark Kent and Lionel Luthor", he smiles. "I like the sound of that." 


End file.
